deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Indominus-Rex
Indominus-Rex, also known as the "Untamable King" Is the main antagonist of the 2015 movie, Jurassic World. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Brachydios VS Indominus Rex (Completed) * Indominus Rex VS Charizard (Abandoned) * DarkTyrannomon vs Indominus Rex (Completed) * Devil Dinosaur vs. The Indominus Rex (Completed) * Deviljho vs. Indominus Rex (Completed) * Indominus Rex VS Fulgore (Completed) * Indominus Rex vs Future Predator (Completed) * Ignosaurus vs Indominus-Rex (Completed) * King Kong vs. Indominus Rex (Completed) * Indominus Rex Vs. Predator * Rudy vs. Indominus Rex * Indominus-Rex vs The Serpent of Slytherin (Abandoned) * Indominus Rex VS Spinosaurus (Completed) * T-3000 vs. Indominus Rex (Completed) * Tyrantrum vs Indominous Rex (Abandoned) * Indominus Rex vs Ultimasaurus (Completed) * Indominus-Rex Vs. Vastatosaurus-Rex * Indominus Rex vs. Xenomorph * Yoshi vs Indominus Rex (Abandoned) * Indoraptor vs Indominus Rex (Completed) * Sharktopus vs Indominus Rex (Completed) * Mewtwo vs The Indominus Rex * Indominus-Rex vs. Hulk * Scrappy-Doo vs. Indominus Rex * Tyrannosaurus rex (Jurassic Fight Club) vs Indominus Rex (Completed) * Goliath vs. Indominus-Rex Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 11 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Dodorex (ARK: Survival Evolved) * Grimlock (Transformers) * Dick Dastardly * Nemesis (Resident Evil) * Trevor Philips (Grand theft Auto 5 ) * Riptor (Killer Instinct) * Trent Mercer (Dinothunder) * Stinger (Transformers) * Ernie the Chicken (Family Guy) History From the Jurassic Park Wiki Years after opening, Jurassic World's success was lower in 2011 unlike the previous years of its operation. Simon Masrani attended a meeting on April 4, 2012, in which the board of his company unanimously desired a new attraction for Jurassic World to satisfy investors. After he had gotten out of the meeting, Simon emailed Dr. Henry Wu his approval to create a new species. The result was a genetically modified hybrid of several dinosaur genera and modern animals. Development of the hybrid began in 2012 in the Hammond Creation Lab sometime after the board meeting. Unknown to Masrani was that Dr. Henry Wu, the creator of the hybrid, had made a deal with InGen Security Division commander Vic Hoskins to weaponize it in a grand scheme to have dinosaurs be used in military operations and kept many of the creatures used in its creation a secret. Upon Simon Masrani's announcement of the creation of the genetic hybrid, now named Indominus rex, online ticket sales for Jurassic World skyrocketed. Two I. rex were meant to be kept in their own paddock that had walls with a height of 12 meters (40 feet). This was also planned in case one of them died. However, the older Indominus cannibalized her own sibling and would also attack the workers of her paddock as well. Three weeks before their paddock was open to the public, Simon Masrani visited the paddock. He not been able to do so for many months due to him being needed for several meeting and events. At the time of his visit, the lone Indominus was not fully grown[ and was only 12.2 meters (40 ft). Simon told Claire Dearing to consult Owen Grady to see if he was interested in taking a job requiring him to inspect the Indominus rex Paddock for any vulnerabilities after seeing her attempt of breaking the glass in the observation deck. That same day, the Indominus later managed to avoid her temperature being picked up by the thermal cameras thanks to the frog DNA in her species and left claw marks on the walls to make them think she was able to climb over the enclosure's wall. When Owen Grady, paddock supervisor Nick and worker Ellis came in to investigate the damaged paddock, the hybrid ambushed them as soon as they got word that she was still in the paddock, making a quick meal out of Ellis in the process. As they fled, she managed to break through the door as it was not fully shut. Free at last, the Indominus Rex wreaked havoc upon Jurassic World. Death Battle Info * Full Name: Indominus-Rex (Female) * Size: 5.5 meters High (18 feet), 50 feet (15.2 meters) long * Weight: Unknown * Includes Thermal Vision * Meant to be bigger than a T-rex. * Other names: Hybrid, I-Rex, Untamable King, Indominus * Sponsored by: Verizon Wireless * Appears to be classed as Albino. * While its genetic template is of a Tyrannosaurus, its DNA is made up of multiple creatures including Velociraptors, Carnotaurus, Majungasaurus, Rugops, Giganotosaurus, Therizinosaurus, tropical frogs, cuttlefishs, and snakes Abilities * Stealth * Camouflage * Teeth & Claws * Thermal vision * Cross-species communication * Ajustable Body Temparature * Intelligence * Roar (140-160 DB's) * Sense of Smell * Opposable thumbs Feats & Strengths * Survived a T-Rex Bite which was 6-7 tonnes of pressure and proceeded to overpower it * Convinced Blue and her sisters to turn on Owen and the rest of the InGen mercenaries * Survived the blast of an RPG-Round (It wasn't a direct hit, and she still fell to the ground) * Dispatched the APC, which were made up of highly trained soldiers meant to contain highly dangerous dinosaurs, with relatice ease * Shrugged off shotgun blasts to the face multiple times * Claws pierced and even bit through the bullet proof glass of a gyrosphere * Survived being clawed by multiple Velociraptors * Smashes through glass, brick and steel * Scares away the hyper aggressive Pteranodons from their enclosures * Can throw 2-3 ton vehicles and flip a 4 ton dinosaur off the ground * Killed her sister * Killed raptors Echo and Delta * Nearly killed a T-Rex * Is smart enough to remove her own tracking device * Killed Apatosaurus, Ankylosaurus and other dinosaurs with relative ease ** Shrugged off a hit by the clubbed tail of an Ankylosaur, which paleontologist theorize is powerful enough to smash the legs of a T. Rex * Is an expert at confusing her victims * Took a beating from a T. Rex and Raptor that sent her into several buildings and even had a metal pole speared into her at one point and she got right back up ready to fight Faults & Weaknesses * She's still just a dinosaur * Her dominance over the raptors didn't last long, as Owen regained their trust turning them against her * Didn't kill Owen despite having thermal vision, meaning being covered in oil to cover his scent would be redundant * Was killed by the Mosasaur * Her size can make her an easy target * A huge sadist and psychopath * Attacks anything, even something that would most likely kill her *Took months of prep time to escape and claw out her tracking device, even though she had plenty of opportunities. *Altrought she can camouflages herself, she cannot hide her scent against other dinosaurs ir oponents with a keen sense of smell. Gallery Indominusrexpngrawr.png Death battle t rex vs i rex by marioandsonicfan19-d8t13a4.png Indominus-rex.jpg IndominusRex.jpg Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Clones Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Dinosaurs Category:Female Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Jurassic Park characters Category:Monster Category:Monster Hybrids Category:Movie Combatants Category:Murderers Category:Reptiles Category:Universal characters Category:Villains Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers